little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Amanda O’Neil (LWA Ragnarok)
Amanda O'Neil is one of supporting character and member of Witches of Midgard features in Little Witch Academia: Ragnarok Tetralogy. A delinquent girl born in America, she has a bad case of sticky fingers and steals treasures as a hobby. She sneaks into the school’s warehouse and causes mischief for the school security. She likes dancing and parties. Personality & Character An unruly, rebellious, and fun-loving child, she has little respect for authority and is primarily motivated by hedonism. She has a very relaxed attitude towards her schoolwork almost to the point of apathy, and takes the easy way out whenever she has the opportunity. This is both a point of practicality (who cares how it gets done if it gets done?) and a result of a general reticence to exert effort when there's no fun to be had in it. In cases where she considers a task to be worth her time (particularly broom flying class), she puts her utmost enthusiasm into it and she refuses to conform to anything less even when her grades depend on it (Fly free or don't fly at all). This practically made her very difficult to get along with Diana, with Biri Biri noted that she is more prone to headbutts with the Cavendish more than Akko. Amanda is very athletic, a "tomboy" with a talent for acrobatics, best exhibited when she flies a broom. (a talent that led Akko to ask if she wanted to be a "broom dancer" when she finished school, in response Amanda said she hadn't thought that far in advance and just planned to have fun) She also appears to be somewhat of a kleptomanic. While a staunch individualist, she has genuine compassion for her friends. Amanda is a tall girl who measures between 5'6" and 5'7". She has short orange hair with salmon undertones that points upwards. Her eyebrows have the same amaranth color and she has light green eyes. Her standard Luna Nova Academy uniform consists of a jacket and dark blue skirt, with buttons in the center of the same color and a white shirt below. Like her friends Constanze and Jasminka, she completes her uniform with a green sash and hatband. She wears grayish-brown sports shoes with white laces. When not in her uniform, she usually wears a pale blue tank top, along with dark blue shorts and white slippers. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Magic': Like other Luna Nova Witches, Amanda is skillful in magic. **'Clothes Transformation Spell': Amanda can magically alter her clothes for variety of purpose. **'Magic Barrier Spell': Amanda can conjure powerful energy barrier at will. **'Object Transformation Spell': Amanda can transmute objects into other at will. **'Flower Spell': Amanda can cause flower to popped at unexpected area as element of surprise. **'Object Control Magic': Amanda can magically manipulate objects from distance without touching them. **'Broom Flying Spell': Amanda can fly with her magic broom where unlike her peers, her flying style is noted to be reckless by Professor Nelson, as she enjoys flying more freely. Abilities *'Athleticism': With or without her broom, Amanda is very agile, able to easily dodge several obstacles at the same time and even evade complex security systems. *'Martial Arts': Amanda demonstrated moderate to large skill in swordplay, using a rather unorthodox style that combined fencing and her natural agility. Equipments *'Magic Broom': Amanda possesses a magic broom which enable her to fly. *'Magic Wand': Like all academy students, Amanda has a wand that she keeps in her belt band. She can even fused it with a rapier to create a larger, dual-bladed sword. Not surprisingly, she can also form energy rapier or greatsword around her wand. Category:LWA Ragnarok Tetralogy Category:Witch Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters